The present disclosure relates to a transformer.
In general, a transformer is a device for changing AC voltage or current by using an electromagnetic induction phenomenon.
The transformer may include a bobbin for winding a primary coil and a secondary coil, and a plurality of cores coupled with the bobbin.
Since a work of winding the primary coil and the secondary coil on the bobbin is required in order to manufacture such a conventional transformer, a working hours increases and the work becomes complicated.
Further, the transformer using the primary coil and the secondary coil may be generally used when low current is applied because heat emission increases, but heat dissipation is difficult when high current is applied.